This proposal is for supplemental fnancing for the last 2 years of a 3-year project which is just terminating its first year. The project has two purposes. One is to reorganize the massive data bank of the 55-year longitudinal study of Terman's gifted group in such a way as to make it available for the study of aging. The second is to analyze these life-cycle data to discover the origins of a set of aging-relevant outcome variables which were measured in the 1977 follow-up of the group, when the members were average age 68. The present supplemental request relates only to the first task, as will be described below. (The second task has gone forward on schedule. The 1977 follow-up was completed, the questionnaires fully coded, and the data key-punched into computer storage. Analysis of those data has already begun and is proceeding satisfactorily.) The first task, however, that of preparing the 55-year data bank for the computer, has proved far more arduous and expensive than I had anticipated. Earlier coding of the 1922-1940 documents (about half the total data bank) has turned out to be unuseabl, and the number of variables to be coded from open-ended questions is much greater than I had estimated.